galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix SIS
|image = File:Phoenix_sis_250.png |caption = Phoenix Shield Injecting System |Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Shield Injector |Row 2 title = Tech Level |Row 2 info = 9 |Row 3 title = Plasma Consumption |Row 3 info = 30t |Row 4 title = Known price range |Row 4 info = -> 518,996$ (Prospero) -> 535,304$ (K'ontrr) |Row 5 title = GoF2 HD (Android) Price Range |Row 5 info = -> 872,969$ (Weymire) -> 917,210$ (Ni'mrrod) }}"I've been looking for the blueprint for a shield injector for almost a decade and now I finally found it." : ''-- Keith upon discovering the Phoenix SIS blueprint'' The Phoenix SIS '''(or '''Phoenix Shield Injecting System) quickly refills a depleted shield mounted on a ship. In-Game Description The Shield Injector automatically charges empty shields with energy. In order to do so, a certain amount of blue plasma is required. Characteristics When the shield of a ship has depleted from sustained critical damage, the Phoenix SIS immediately activates to recharge the shield within five seconds, an approximation the item's info page does not specify. However, any damage absorbed will still deplete the shield while recharging, taking up a little more time to fully charge. It is possible to have an "infinite" shield as the recharging mechanic stops only when it reaches 100%, provided that the rates of damage taken and shield regenerated are equal. As long as at least 30t of blue plasma is in the ship, the SIS can continue to recharge the ship's shield indefinitely. Heavy firefights were in mind with the Phoenix SIS, as recharge and repair times for shields and Ketar Repair Bots are notoriously slow. A common tactic after taking massive damage is to either boost away from the attacking ships, activate a cloak, use EMP bombs, or a combination of those methods, so that protection can regenerate. Five seconds can decide whether concentrated fire will punch through armor and hull protection or will activate the SIS so a pilot can retaliate quickly. This great power, however, comes at huge costs: The blueprint requires one Chromo Plasma, requiring great patience and resources (Unless you glitch the game to get enough money and auto-complete the SIS blueprint, which costs 756k), and the 30t needed to recharge the shield once cannot fit smaller ships (Betty, Cicero, Hatsuyuki) without the need of cargo compressors that can take up valuable equipment slots. Also, for pilots concerned with trading, 30t or multiples of it is very significant. Players and their individual playstyles must decide for themselves whether the time and space is worth having a Phoenix SIS installed. For example, when you are using a Rhino to mine Void Crystals, and the voids are bashing your Fluxed Matter Shield (It has a low natural recharge rate but high capacity), you could just let them hit you and not retaliate at all till you deplete all the reserves of crystals, then you shall retreat. Blueprint The blueprint for this Shield Injector can be obtained by docking on a wrecked Nivelian freighter's container just past the asteroid field near the Shelén Station in the Paréah system after the Supernova DLC has been installed. For 1t Phoenix SIS: *5t Electronics. *5t Chemicals. *25t Energy Cells *1t Chromo Plasma Trivia *The name and nature of the Phoenix SIS alludes to the bird that can rise from its ashes. *Autocompleting this blueprint costs 756k. Autocompleting a chromo plasma costs $2,361,298. This means autocompleting the Phoenix SIS is more less expensive than autocompleting a chromo plasma even though one of the blueprint components is a chromo plasma. Tips *Remember that when the SIS starts activating it will not stop until the shield fully charges. **Therefore, when it is activating, do not shy away from fighting. Continue to engage. On extreme mode, if your SIS starts charging the shield faster than it can be depleted, consider using nukes, as you will be able to take advantage of the "free refill". Gallery IMG_0600.PNG Shield Injector found in debris.jpg PSIS.jpg Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Tech level 9 Category:Blueprints Category:Shield Injector Category:Equipment Category:Easter eggs Category:Emergency Systems Category:GOF2HD